


Too late

by Uchika_TasiaPuff



Category: Disney Cartoons (Classic)
Genre: Angst, Depressing, I Tried, One Shot, Regret, Sad, enjoy, or maybe not, there's nothing happy about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchika_TasiaPuff/pseuds/Uchika_TasiaPuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should’ve told him while he had the chance. He should’ve told him he was sorry, that he was thankful and that he loved him... But, too late now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too late

Max stared the doctor. He must’ve heard it wrong. “What?” He asked softly, his eyes boring into the taller male, not daring to blink. “I...think I misheard you.” A soft awkward laugh escaped his lips. “Um, say it again?” The doctor pursed his lips, brown eyes looking at the young boy sorrowfully. Max didn’t like those eyes. Why is he looking at him like that? The doctor was maybe playing with him. Yeah, that must be it. After all, what he just said was...impossible. 

_Right?_

  
“You heard me right, sir.” The doctor replied after a moment of tense silence. The elder man did not look away, not averting his gaze from the intense stare of the teenager. Although, he did wanted to. Max’s breathe hitched and he blinked. His expression was frozen in his features, his whole body tensing. Max stood there, completely frozen, his mind trying to organize the new yet terrible news. Finally, his brain seemed to settle in and the realization dawned to him like someone splashed freezing water unto him. His forced smile was faltering now, his eyes growing wide.

  
“...Y-...You’re lying...” He said softly, his eyes looking up hopeful. He wanted the doctor just laugh at his face and say it was just a bad joke. Why isn’t that happening? It should. Maybe a few minutes later. ...Why is he still looking at him with those pitying eyes? Why? _Why?_ The doctor remained silent. Max couldn’t take it. “Please, stop it. This isn’t...funny anymore. Doctors shouldn’t make fun of people like this!”

  
“We don’t.” Was the simply reply.

  
“It’s a lie...” He muttered again, almost to himself now. Max lost it. “YOU’RE LYING!!!” He screamed, his eyes shining with tears. His voice echoed around the hospital corridor. But he didn’t a _damn_. This was a _lie_. But those eyes - They were still looking sorrowful and finally, the doctor looked away, his shoulders slumping down. The doctor murmured something softly,

  
“I am sorry...”

  
 _No. No. No. No. No._ _NO. NO! NO!!!_ Max find it hard to talk. He looked past the doctor, staring the closed door of the operation room. He rushed past the doctor to the room and pushed it open fiercely. This was a _LIE_. Now, he would be waiting, sitting on the bed, laughing -

  
Silence met him. The room had bright light, but it felt so dim. So cold. So...dark... His eyes flickered to the bed that was on the center and _there_... Oh god, there was him laying down. Looking so...peaceful. Maybe... Maybe he was resting. Or this cruel joke was played him far too well. After staring - waiting for something, _something_ to happen, he could not longer take it. He opened his mouth and after a moment of hesitation, he spoke;

  
“Dad?” His voice sounded so weak yet with a hint of hope in it. “Dad?” He tried again. Maybe he was asleep? That’s right... He was asleep. His father was a very heavy sleeper, after all... He swallowed heavily, cold sweat sliding down his forehead. “Dad, come on...” He slowly inched closer to the bed. He was...scared. What if the doctor was telling the truth? Max’s eyes hardened. No. He was lying. His father would never, _never_ do that to him. He walked over to the bed with a faster pace. “Dad, stop joking around! Wake up!” He snapped - This was going too far. This... _joke_... He licked his sudden dry lips. His body had began to tremble with each step he took. He rose his shaky hand and slowly extended it toward his father. His finger brushed against his arm and he gulped. “Dad, wake up.” He said again. Finally, he placed a hand on his arm and gave a gentle shook. His father remained unmoving. And now he noticed something he really didn’t wanted to -

  
His father was not breathing. Max stood there, watching his face, waiting for him to breathe, take a breathe, waiting his chest to rise and fall again. But... _Nothing happened_. His hand moved to his chest and he placed it above his...heart.

  
Which...was not... _beating_.

  
Max’s blood went cold and he stared his father.

  
It was the truth. The doctor was not lying. This was not a sick game.

  
It was reality.

  
His father; Goofy was - gone, passed away - ... ** _dead_**.

_The doctors were used to the piercing loud scream that echoed the silent halls._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was pretty depressing. I may write a sequel to this - and a prequel, maybe. [shrugs] When I feel like it. 
> 
> Hopefully you you guys enjoyed -   
> Comment whatcha think, 'Kay? ♡


End file.
